JOY Day event : The True Love
by ISungyi
Summary: Rasakan detak jantungku ini Kyu. Mulai hari ini, jantungku adalah jantungmu, nafasku adalah nafasmu, dan hidupku adalah hidupmu/ KYUMIN YAOI/ OS/ Special for JOY DAY EVENT/ A DAY WITHOUT SILENT READER / KEEP CALM AND LOVE KYUMIN /


Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya di antara hamparan padang ilalang. Kedua matanya terpejam erat merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuh kurusnya. Panas matahari seakan tidak menghalangi keinginannya untuk bersatu dengan alam. Ya, Kyuhyun ingin bersatu dengan alam, menghilang dari dunia, layaknya butiran debu yang lenyap dihempaskan angin. Kyuhyun ingin merasakannya. Setidaknya setelah semua yang disayanginya telah menghilang dari dirinya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dengan gerakan perlahan. Lembar demi lembar kenangan dalam memorinya perlahan berputar memenuhi kepalanya. Layaknya sebuah video yang terpogram secara otomatis di dalam otaknya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, Tuhan begitu kejam mempermainkan hidupnya. Memberinya kehidupan tetapi mengambil sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari hidupnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, Tuhan tidak pernah adil kepadanya.

Pemuda jangkung itu sedikit terisak, tangan kanannya meraba dada kirinya, merasakan sesuatu yang berdetak lembut dari dalam sana. Hanya ini yang tertinggal sekarang, detak jantung yang membuatnya bisa terus bernafas dan melihat dunia. Tetapi jika itu artinya ia harus kehilangan orang yang disayanginya. Maka Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk tidak memilikinya.

"Sungmin-_ah,_ apa kau merasakannya sayang? Apa kau juga merindukanku?"

.

.

**_-Isungyi present-_**

**The True Love**

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Genre :

Angst, Hurt, Sad

Rated : T

Warning :

_Shounen-ai_

TYPO(S)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kriingggggg Kriiinggg Kriiingggg**

Kyuhyun menggeliat dari atas tempat tidurnya. _Namja_ jangkung itu mematikan jam wekernya dan kembali menarik selimutnya hingga menututpi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Namja tampan itu kembali tertidur, menatap kembali mimpinya yang sempat terhenti karena bunyi jam yang cukup menganggu paginya.

**Dddrrtt dddrrrttt**

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam. Tangannya yang panjang terulur untuk mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja nakas. Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat.

**_From : Sungmin_**

**_To : Kyuhyun_**

**_Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan semalam Cho, tapi sekarang aku menunggumu di tempat terapi. Bangun dari kasurmu sekarang atau Choi Siwon yang akan menemanimu terapi hari ini._**

Seketika itu Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya. _Namja_ tampan itu segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Hanya 5 menit berselang, Kyuhyun telah siap dan berada di ruang makan keluarganya.

"_Anyeong"_ Sapanya sembari mengecup singkat kedua pipi ibu dan kakak perempuannya.

"Kau tidak sarapan Kyu?" Tanya sang _eomma_ sedikit cemas. Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat kemudian melirik jam tangannya.

"Aku terlambat _eomma,_ aku makan ini saja." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari membawa beberapa lembar roti gandum yang berada di atas meja makannya. "Aku pergi dulu" teriaknya tanpa berbalik dan melesat secepat kilat sebelum Sungmin benar-benar menyerahkan urusan terapinya pada Choi Siwon.

Nyonya Cho hanya bisa mendesah cemas, menatap punggung putera kesayangannya yang telah menghilang dari balik pintu. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan semua pikiran-pikiran buruknya tentang kondisi kesehatan Kyuhyun. Namun mengingat bagaimana dia hampir kehilangan puteranya 5 tahun silam, membuat wanita paruh baya itu selalu ketakutan ketika puteranya tidak berada di dalam pengawasannya.

"Dia terlihat sehat _eomma,_ jangan terlalu mencemaskannya." Ahra memeluk pundak Ibunya. Menyalurkan kekuatan dan juga kenyamanan di saat yang bersamaan. Nyonya Cho menempelkan kepalanya di bahu Ahra, sedikit terisak dalam pelukan puteri sulungnya.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah putera kedua dari keluarga Cho. Lahir dengan kondisi jantung yang tidak normal. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun mengidap penyakit jantung bawaan. _Ventracular Septal Defect_ (_VSD)_ atau kelainan jantung berupa lubang pada sekat antarbilik jantung yang menyebabkan kebocoran aliran darah pada bilik kiri dan kanan jantung. Ia pernah menjalani operasi jantung untuk penyakit VSD sedang ketika usianya baru menginjak 1 tahun. Dokter mengatakan bahwa kondisi kesehatan Kyuhyun membaik setelah operasi itu. Meski Kyuhyun masih tetep tidak diijinkan untuk melakukan aktifitas yang terlalu berat untuk menghindari serangan jantung mendadak.

Kyuhyun kecil tumbuh dengan baik setelah operasi itu. Tubuh mungilnya bisa bertahan dan tumbuh layaknya anak normal. Dokter selalu menyebut bahwa kasus Kyuhyun adalah sebuah keajaiban. Tidak banyak bayi yang bisa bertahan tanpa gagal jantung ketika mengidap penyakit VSD sedang. Mungkin Kyuhyun adalah satu dari sekian ribu bayi yang bisa bertahan dari kelaianan paling mematikan itu. Namun siapa sangka setelah sekian lama, 20 tahun setelah operasi itu, Kyuhyun mengalami serangan. Diusianya yang menginjak angka 20 tahun, Kyuhyun harus menjalani operasi akibat gagal jantung.

Dunia seakan runtuh ketika putera Cho itu harus berjuang di dalam ruang operasi untuk melawan kematian. Nyonya Cho hanya bisa menangisi puteranya dari luar kamar operasi. Sebagai seorang ibu dia merasa ikut menanggung penderitaan puteranya. Kyuhyun terlihat tidak berdaya di dalam sana. Puluhan alat penunjang kehidupan menempel di sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun. Dokter tidak punya pilihan lain, selain menanam sebuah alat di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun untuk merangsang detak jantungnya. Dokter menyebutnya sebagai jantung elektronik atau jantung buatan.

Kyuhyun tidak punya banyak harapan untuk bisa hidup lebih lama di dunia. Alat elektronik itu tidak bisa selamanya berada di dalam sana. Cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun harus segera mendapatkan seorang donor jantung dan itu bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Kyuhyun hampir menyerah pada hidupnya. Merasa lelah melihat _eomma_nya diam-diam menangisi dirinya. Kyuhyun mulai menolak minum obat, ia mulai enggan mengikuti terapi untuk mengontrol jantung elektroniknya. Kyuhyun ingin Tuhan mengambil nyawanya lebih cepat. Ia lebih memilih baik mati dari pada harus hidup dalam ketidakpastian seperti sekarang.

Namun pikiran itu berubah ketika dia bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin. _Namja_ manis yang menjadi ahli terapi Kyuhyun selama 4 tahun. Cho Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada kesabaran dan juga ketabahan Lee Sungmin dalam mengahadapinya. Rasa cinta itu bahkan mulai berubah menjadi satu nafas baru dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun. Pertama kalinya Kyuhyun memohon pada Tuhan untuk memberinya umur panjang. Ia ingin hidup lebih lama bersama kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit terengah ketika berada di depan ruang terapi. Kedua _obsidiannya_ menangkap sosok tampan yang tengah serius mengecek sesuatu. Kyuhyun tidak yakin apa itu, mungkin juga buku catatan kesehatannnya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan gerakan perlahan. Sungmin masih belum menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun di sana. Pemuda manis itu masih serius dengan sederet grafik-grafik yang ada di tangannya.

Sungmin sedikit terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba sepasang tangan tengah melingkar di perutnya, sampai beberapa detik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa pria yang tengah memeluknya kini adalah pasien kesayangannya.

"Kau terlambat" Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Aku tahu" bisik Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan pelukannya, namja tampan itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Menghirup wangi tubuh Sungmin yang selalu menjadi candu baginya. Kyuhyun meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sungmin, mengecup sekilas ceruk leher Sungmin, sebelum namja manis itu mulai berontak dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Ya Tuhan Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berteriak ketika melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. _Namja_ pucat itu terengah-engah dengan keringat yang bercucuran deras. Sungmin segera menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan memintanya duduk di depannya.

Sungmin mengambil beberapa peralatan medis dan menempelkannnya di dada kiri Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendelik marah pada Kyuhyun, berulang kali ia harus mengechek grafik yang muncul di layar yang terhubung dengan alat tersebut.

"Bukankah sudah kuingatkan berulang kali?" Sungmin menatap cemas wajah pucat kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah, tidak boleh melakukan kegiatan berat, tidak boleh emosi, tidak boleh memikirkan hal yang berat-berat, aku sudah hapal Ming." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin, membuat namja bergigi kelinci itu semakin mendengus sebal.

"Kalau kau tahu seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya. Apa yang kau lakukan pagi tadi? Berlari dari rumahmu menuju ke sini, _eoh_?" Sungmin bersungut sebal. Menarik kabel-kabel yang tertempel di permukaan dada Kyuhyun dan menggulungnya sembarangan.

Kyuhyun menarik pinggung Sungmin. Mendekatkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun menempelkan kepalanya di dada rata Sungmin sementara tangannya masih melingkar di sekitar pinggul Sungmin.

"_Mianhae_ Ming. Aku hanya tidak ingin Choi Siwon yang menjadi terapiku. Aku tidur terlalu larut semalam, karena itu aku terlambat bangun. Maaf _ne?"_ Kyuhyun mendongak, masih menempelkan dagunya di sekitar dada rata Sungmin, membuat _namja_ manis itu harus menunduk untuk menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya. Sungmin membelai pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Kau bermain _game_, eoh? Kenapa bisa terlambat bangun?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya sibuk memikirkanmu." Ucapnya sembari menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya. Sungmin terdiam cukup lama, mencari kebohongan dari sinar mata Kyuhyun, namun dia tidak bisa melihatnya. Kyuhyun jujur ketika mengatakan itu. Mau tak mau Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan manis kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun, jadi jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh." Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Menyatukan bibir mereka yang saling merindukan satu sama lain. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan tiap lumatan bibir Kyuhyun di atas bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu" Sungmin berucap lirih di sela-sela ciumannya. Kyuhyun menyeringai, menarik tubuh berisi Sungmin agar duduk di pangkuannya. Keduanya kembali terlarut dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam, ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan, menatap wajah Sungmin yang masih menempel di wajahnya. _namja_ manis itu Nampak sedikit terengah dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Kyuhyun mengusap bekas salivanya yang tertempel di sekitar bibir Sungmin, mengusap lembut rahang Sungmin sebelum kembali mengecup bibir ranum kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak melupakan janji kita malam ini kan?" Kyuhyun menatap wajah manis kekasihnya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di cafeteria rumah sakit, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka di sini setelah proses terapi yang dijalani Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu tengah mengingatkan Sungmin pada rencana makan malam mereka hari ini.

Sungmin –_namja_ yang diditatapnya- hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. _Namja _manis itu sibuk memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya sembari melihat grafik kesehatan jantung Kyuhyun setelah proses terapi beberapa waktu lalu. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus sebal karena merasa diabaikan. Sungmin tidak pernah mau diganggu jika sedang bertugas, kekasihnya itu selalu bekerja keras untuk kesembuhannya.

Kyuhyun mengamati tiap inchi wajah kekasihnya. Dimulai dari sepasang _onyx_ milik kekasihnya. Kemudian turun ke hidung dan berakhir di bibir _kissable_ milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul melihat bibir plump itu terlihat sedikit membengkak karena perbuatannya. Kyuhyun begitu mengagumi paras sempurna milik kekasihnya itu. Sungmin membuat hari-harinya yang dulu serasa bagai di neraka, kini perlahan berubah seindah surga.

Kyuhyun terhenyak, '_Apa surga yang ada di langit sana juga seindah ini?'_ Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Pikiran tentang surga tiba-tiba mengingatkannya akan jika Kyuhyun tidak juga bisa menemukan seorang pendonor jantung? Sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan? Sampai kapan jantung buatan ini bisa bertahan dan terus berdetak untuk menompang hidupnya?

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur karena rembesan air mata yang tiba-tiba membasahi pelupuk matanya. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menatap wajah Sungmin yang masih belum menyadari perubahan air mukanya, Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, malam ini dia akan melamar Sungmin dan mengajaknya menikah. Itu adalah cita-citanya, sebelum Tuhan benar-benar mengambil nyawanya dan menghentikan nafasnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedikit ragu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam restoran mewah tersebut. Alunan musik klasik mulai terdengar memanjakan kedua telinganya. Seorang pelayan membimbingnya untuk duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan luas tersebut. Ruangan itu didekorasi sangat mewah dengan ratusan bunga mawar dan lily di setiap sudut ruangannya. Mirip seperti dekorasi pada setiap pesta pernikahan. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ketika ia menyadari tidak ada satu pengunjungpun malam itu selain dirinya. Sungmin melirik jam tangannya dengan cemas ini sudah 15 menit dan Kyuhyun belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sungmin meraih ponselnya, menekan nomer Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan spikernya di telinga kanannya.

'_Nomer yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi piip ~'_

Sungmin mematikan ponselnya dengan kesal. Namja manis itu mulai mencemaskan keadaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah akan beranjak dari tempat itu ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Sungmin menatap _id caller_ yang terlihat di layar ponselnya.

"_Ya.. odisseo?"_ Tanya Sungmin cemas.

"Kau mencemaskanku? Aku baru akan menuju ke sana, kau masih di sana?" terdengar suara kekehan Kyuhyun dari sana. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal, namun sekaligus merasa lega karena mendengar suara merdu kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling diam, mendengarkan suara deru nafas masing-masing dalam keheningan. "Aku akan segera kesana, jangan bersikap seolah aku akan mati hari ini Ming, aku baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun kembali tertawa renyah. Perlahan Sungmin ikut menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Datanglah cepat, aku merindukanmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, hampir lupa bahwa orang yang diajaknya bicara tidak bisa melihat gesture tubuhnya. "Aku akan segera kesana, tunggu aku, _nde?_."

Sungmin akan mematikan sambungan teleponnya ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memanggil namanya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sambil menungguku, kau bisa meminta pelayan memutarkan hiburan untukmu. Kau pasti menyukaianya."

**Tttuut tuut tuut**

Sungmin menatap layar ponselnya dengan raut bingung, namun beberapa detik kemudian lampu dalam restoran itu berubah redup. Sungmin menatap sebuah layar besar yang ada di depannya.

**_"Sungmin-ah, kau bisa melihatku?"_**

Sungmin sedikit tercengang ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun muncul di layar raksasa tersebut. Rasa cemasnya berubah menjadi rasa haru dan juga senang di saat bersamaan.

**_"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat terkejut, aku menyipakan ini untukmu. Malam ini aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu. Aku tahu suaraku tidak begitu bagus, tapi aku harap kau menyukainya."_**

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, air matanya mulai jatuh ketika Kyuhyun mulai memainkan gitarnya dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya.

**Love~ oh baby my boy..**

** Geudaen naui juhnbu nunbushige areumdawoon Naui shinbu shini jushin suhnmul**

**Haengbokhangayo geudaeui ggaman nunesuh nunmuri heureujyo Ggaman muhri pappuri dwel ddaeggajido Naui sarang naui geudae saranghal guhseul na maengsehalgeyo**

**Geudaereul saranghandaneun mal, pyuhngsaeng maeil haejugo shipuh**

**Would you marry me? Nuhl saranghago akkimyuh saragago shipuh**

**Geudaega jami deul ddaemada nae pare jaewuhjugo shipuh**

**Would you marry me? Iruhn naui maeum huhrakhaejullae?**

**_Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge (I do) Nuhl saranghaneun guhl (I do)_**

**_Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh (I do)Nuhreul jikyuhjulge (My love)_**

Kyuhyun bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat Sungmin berada. Namja tampan itu mengenakan setelan jas berwarna gelap dengan rambutnya yang tersisir rapi ke belakang. Tak lupa dia membawa sebuket bunga untuk diserahkan kepada Sungmin. Dia tahu Sungmin bukanlah seorang _yeoja_. Memberinya bunga mungkin sangat tidak pantas dan terkesan berlebihan. Tetapi Kyuhyun hanya ingin membuat Sungmin merasa special, apalagi dia berencana untuk mengajak namja itu menikah dengannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menuruni anak tangga, memeluk tubuh mungil kakaknya kemudian mengecup lembut pipi ibunya. Kedua wanita itu memberikan dukungan kepada Kyuhyun. Turut bahagia melihat _magnae _Cho itu telah berani mengambil langkah pernikahan. Keluarga Kyuhyun cukup mengenal baik Lee Sungmin. Mereka sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan gender keduanya yang sama-sama laki-laki. Yang terpenting adalah Kyuhyun bahagia, dan jika bahagia itu adalah Sungmin, maka keluarga Cho hanya bisa memberikan dukungan kepada mereka.

Kyuhyun meraih gagang pintu dengan tangan kirinya. Seulas senyum masih terpampang di permukaan bibir tebalnya. Namun sebelum pintu itu terbuka Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu menghantam jantungnya. Kyuhyun menggenggam buket bunga yang ada di tangan kanannya dengan kuat. Kyuhyun merasakan nafasnya tercekat di kerongkongan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama, detak jantungnya perlahan mulai melemah seiring dengan paru-parunya yang mulai berhenti bekerja.

'_Aku mohon jangan sekarang Tuhan, beri aku waktu. Aku mohon'_

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap ibu dan kakak perempuannya yang masih belum menyadari perubahan air muka Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu menatap kakak dan ibunya bergantian.

**Bruuuk**

Buket bunga itu terjatuh dari genggaman Kyuhyun, disusul kemudian bunyi debuman keras dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang terjatuh dan membentur lantai. Ahra dan Nyonya Cho hanya bisa berteriak keras kemudian berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun. Menangis keras sembari memeluk tubuh nyaris beku milik _magnae_ mereka.

.

.

**"****_Sungmin-ssi? Would You Marry Me?"_**

.

.

Lampu restoran tiba-tiba menyala, Sungmin menangis terharu di tempat duduknya. Menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang berada di layar raksasa dan tengah melamarnya.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, "_I do Kyu, I do"_ lirihnya nyaris tanpa suara. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menanti kedatangan Kyuhyun untuk melamarnya secara langsung di depannya.

**Ddrrrttt dddrrtttt**

"_Yoboseyo"_ Sungmin berusaha menormalkan suaranya

"….."

"_Nde?"_

Dalam sekejap Sungmin merasa seperti dilempar dari atas tebing curam. Ia baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa Kyuhyun tengah mengalami serangan jantung sebelum berangkat menemuinya. Tubuh mungil Sungmin bergetar, rasa takut kehilangan Kyuhyujn membuatnya tidak sanggup memikirkan apapun. Kyuhyun tidak boleh pergi sekarang. Tidak, setelah proses lamaran itu. Setidaknya Kyuhyun harus mendengarkan jawabannya. Kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan terus hidup bersamanya. Kyuhyun sudah berjanji padanya.

Sungmin menangis semakin keras. Air matanya tak sanggup lagi ia tahan. Pemuda tampan itu melajukan mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa. Isakan demi isakan terus keluar menghiasi perjalanannya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Konsetrasinya terpecah hingga membuatnya kesulitan mengendalikan kecepatan mobilnya. Sungmin tersentak ketika ia menerobos lampu merah, seorang penyeberang jalan tiba-tiba berada di depan mobilnya. Sungmin berusaha menghindari penyeberang jalan itu, ia membanting kemudinya ke kiri hingga membuat mobilnya membentur pembatas jalan dan terlempar di jalur berlawanan.

Mobil _audi A5_ itu terbalik di jalan raya. Sungmin merasakan pening yang luar biasa, bau anyir mulai masuk melalui indra penciumannya. Darah segar merembes keluar dari pelipis kanannya. Belum sempat Sungmin berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya, tiba-tiba dari arah yang berlawanan ia melihat sinar yang amat terang. Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya, sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju kearahnya kemudian menghantam keras mobil mewahnya. Sungmin tidak bisa menghindar, tiba-tiba semuanya berubah gelap dan tubuhnya tidak lagi bisa merasakan apa-apa.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan, tidak banyak pemandangan yang bisa ditangkap oleh kedua _obsidian_ itu. Kepalanya terus bergerak mencari tahu di mana dia berada sekarang. Tempat itu begitu gelap hingga membuat Kyuhyun sulit menentukan di mana dia berada.

"Hallo.. apa ada orang di sini?" Kyuhyun berteriak cukup kencang, namun yang ia dengar hanyalah gema dari suaranya sendiri. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya berada di tempat asing ini. Samar-samar Kyuhyun mulai bisa mengingat kembali kejadian sebelum ini, mulai dari rencananya melamar Sungmin, suara Sungmin yang begitu mencemaskannya, hingga saat dimana tubuhnya terjatuh karena serangan jantung yang dialaminya.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mulai terlihat cemas, dia harus keluar dari tempat ini dan menemui Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berlari ke sana kemari, mencari pintu yang bisa membawanya keluar dari tempat asing ini. Namun semakin jauh dia berlari, semakin gelap jalan yang dia temui. Kyuhyun seperti terjebak, tidak ada satupun pintu keluar di sana. '_Apakah ini rasanya kematian?'_

"_Kyu?"_

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya, "Sungmin, kaukah itu?"

Seketika itu sebuah cahaya menyilaukan muncul di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyipitkan kedua matanya, berusaha membiasakan kornea matanya dengan cahaya menyilaukan itu. Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sungmin –kekasihnya- telah berdiri di depan matanya. Menatapnya penuh haru sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun menyambut Sungmin dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. _Namja_ tampan itu mengecup seluruh bagian wajah kekasihnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Aku merindukanmu Ming. Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Aku~ aku sangat takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi." Kyuhyun menangis di dalam pelukan sang kekasih. Sungmin membelai lembut punggung Kyuhyun, menenangkan kekasihnya itu dengan kasih sayang dan kelembutannya.

"Kyu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Kedua _onyx_nya menatap _hezel_ milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan. Perlahan tangan pucat itu turun ke bahu Kyuhyun kemudian bergerak menyentuh dada kiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyaksikan tiap gerakan Sungmin, namja tampan itu kemudian menggenggam jemari Sungmin yang masih berada di dada kirinya.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin di depan kekasihnya. Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun agar menunduk di depannya. Perlahan Sungmin mengecup kedua belah bibir Kyuhyun. Melumatnya pelan dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut. Kyuhyun tersenyum di balik ciuman Sungmin, namja tampan itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Sungmin dan menariknya agar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Rasakan detak jantungku ini Kyu. Mulai hari ini, jantungku adalah jantungmu, nafasku adalah nafasmu, dan hidupku adalah hidupmu. Aku mencintaimu Kyu. Selamanya mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan kemudian kembali melumat bibir ranum Sungmin. Membawa tubuh mungil itu bergerak seirama dengan gerakan tubuhnya. Mendekapnya erat seakan ia tidak pernah puas untuk memilikinya. "Aku mencintaimu Ming. Selamanya mencintaimu"

.

.

.

**3 Months Later**

Kyuhyun menatap hamparan ilalang yang ada di depannya. Nafasnya bergerak teratur seiring dengan hembusan angin yang berbisik mesra di telinganya. Hari ini adalah tepat 3 bulan setelah ia terbangun dari komanya. Kyuhyun masih sangat jelas detik-detik di mana Tuhan meniupkan kembali kehidupannya di dunia. Setelah selama 3 hari terbaring di antara hidup dan mati, untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa membuka kedua matanya. Menatap kakak perempuan dan juga kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, menyambut sang _eomma_ yang tengah mendekapnya penuh kasih sayang.

Sungmin adalah satu nama yang langsung diingat Kyuhyun ketika pertama membuka mata. Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban tentang keberadaan kekasihnya itu, tetapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah raut sedih dari wajah kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan kedua matanya, harusnya dia sudah mati sekarang, tidak ada orang yang bisa selamat dari serangan jantung kedua, kecuali jika~

Kyuhyun tak sanggup membayangkannya, namun kedua orang tua mengangguk pelan seolah mengiyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum sempat terucap di bibir Kyuhyun. Air mata itu perlahan turun membasahi pipi Kyuhyun. Rasa sakit di hatinya terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada serangan jantung yang ia terima beberapa waktu silam. Kyuhyun meraba dada kirinya, merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak lemah dari dalam sana.

**.**

**.**

_Rasakan detak jantungku ini Kyu. Mulai hari ini, jantungku adalah jantungmu, nafasku adalah nafasmu, dan hidupku adalah hidupmu. Meski ragaku tak lagi bisa kau sentuh, tapi cinta dan juga rinduku tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun. Tetaplah hidup Kyu, aku mencintaimu, selamanya mencintaimu. Aku akan tetap menunggumu, di sini, di dalam keabadian –Lee Sungmin-_

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**_Aku menulis FF ini untuk melukiskan bagaimana cinta Kyumin tidak akan pernah habis di makan waktu._**

**_Happy Kyumin Day_**

**_Keep Calm and Love Kyumin_**

**_(sby, 130710)_**


End file.
